


where the power lies

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, alternate universe - empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an empress talks with her husband's favored concubine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the power lies

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [paint the sky with stars](http://archiveofourown.org/series/182660) series

"come on, it’s time to go inside." a dark head bobs up from the water and sprays droplets across levi’s hand. "little brat." levi’s boy is being difficult, but the concubine can’t blame him. it had been a hot day, so much commotion in the palace over the prince’s first birthday.

"children are little terrors, aren’t they?"

the empress’ voice is low and calm. levi could sense her the moment she walked out. her robe glistens with the sheen of fine cloth and is clasped at her throat with a brooch of emeralds and rubies.

"empress." the word is just as empty falling from levi’s lips.

"get out of the pool, boy." every word is as clipped as the auburn ends of each long, luscious curl of hair. "look at you, dripping water all over. when your master says get out, you get out."  
the boy’s lower lip jutted out as he muttered a “your serene highness.”

"that wasn’t necessary," levi said once the boy was dried off and sent to his small room in levi’s part of the harem.

"my husband says you found him on the streets and took him under your wing. i did not think concubines so noble."

levi’s tongue caresses the inside of his cheek. only the night before, he had cradled the head of erwin’s cock there. ”we are many things.”

augusta hums and looks toward the palace. the pools seem to be in another world and the white stone glows with the tail end of celebration.

"you must think i hate you. i know where you go. i am aware of how many times erwin has visited my bed." the empress looks at the jeweled tips of her slippers. "i know he does not love me, but you."

levi’s spine straightens at the sadness in her words. augusta is a proud woman, beautiful and cold and an equal to the great emperor; she doesn’t seem someone needing of love from anyone.

"highness." both empress and concubine turn to look at the steps leading down to the pools. "you are required in the banquet hall. the prince-"

augusta holds up a hand and steps closer to levi.

"do you love my husband?" she whispers in his ear. "of course you do. it shines out of you like sunlight. i saw that dance on my wedding day. the dance of love, you said? i wish…"

she follows the servant up to the palace without looking back.

levi studies his reflection in the pool and licks his lips.

"i wish he loved me as much as he loves you. then i would truly be powerful."

"hmm," erwin sighs against levi’s hip that night. "that is what she would have said. my proud, hungry augusta."

levi combs erwin’s hair with naked fingers. augusta might drip with gems and gold cloth but here, in his concubine’s bower, levi reigns; he wears the crown of erwin’s love and bears its weight gladly.


End file.
